The Greater Evil
by The Poet of Incuriosus
Summary: A story dealing with the told, but never written out lives of the four founders; and the future of Hogwarts, this is extremely out of character, since it takes place far in the past and future of the main story; enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Red Letter Day

Title: The Greater Evil

**Title:** The Greater Evil

**Chapter One:** Red Letter Day

**Before-Hogwarts**

**Helga:** "I have to say, it's rather mundane don't you think?"

_(She said as looked up at the castle being constructed in front of her, carrying a tray of cookies; her short red hair getting the best of her eyes making her waddle likes a duck)_

"It looks rather French."

**Rowena:** "And what's wrong with French?"

_(Helping Helga with her tray, with a augmented expression on her face)_

**Helga: **"OH, nothing, it just rather dull, a bit not of my taste, that's all."

(Placing the tray down on the clearest table she looked over into the distance, at two men facing each other)

"What are they doing now… don't they know where on a tight schedule?"

**Rowena:** "Dueling… there still tiring to prove whose better, don't much know why, it's useless in the end of it all."

_(Lifting a book to her eye level as she tried to ignore the two men in the distance)_

It was midday, the sun was at its highest point in the sky, and the clouds were at a minimal; the blue sky gleamed like sapphire. The sun, shining down on a crystal clear lake that had just been conjured just a few hours before; the grassy plains, where four youths stood was lush green, as if just cut, and there was a floral scent in the air.

Over the grassy plains, and across the lake, stood a castle, that had just that day been complete in this construction; a red rope was tied on the handles of the main door, waiting to be cut. Over head ravens fly in a circle, over looking the structure and watching for faults, as house-elves walk the corridors, and rooms; and attempted to clean up what ever mess was left behind by the building wizards.

The two women, Rowena, a rather attractive brunet who always a book in her arms, and something to say, and Helga, a short plump redhead who could always be seen carrying some form of wizard food, watched on as two men dueled each other; with no particular reason.

**Godric:** "Duro!"

_(Shouted Godric; aiming his wand at a snake that had just been rushing towards him; turning it to stone)_

"Come on, I know you have more then just a non-legged beast to attack me."

_(Godric laughed as he studied the small snake statue that sat next to him)_

**Salazar:** "Yes, I would figure it would be to slow for you, but you have to admit it did get rather close."

(Salazar pointed at the snake statue that was just a foot away from Godrics leg)

"And truly that's all I need; EXPULSO!"

In a violent display of fire, and energy the snake statue exploded into ash, pushing Godric of his feet and letting his leg on fire. Thinking quick Godric tears his pants legging off, and rolls away from the fire.

**Godric:** "THAT'S NOT VERY NICE; WaddiwasI!"

_(He shouted, commanding the small remain shards of the now exploded snake statue to fly with force towards is opponent.)_

**Salazar:** Reducto!

_(Unable to think fast enough, Salazar casted the curse; sending the shards into all directions; one being Rowena's book, which instantly caught fire and burned into her hands)_

Moments past and the two men stood, motionless, staring at each other. The wind blew fierce as if sensing the aggregation of the two men, as they stood out of breathes on the grass. After some time, both men ran towards each other lifted there wands, and shouted.

**Godric:** "Rictusempra!"

_(A jet of silver fired from his wand, and flew straight for Salazar's head)_

**Salazar:** "Stupefy!"

_(A jet of gold-ish red fired from his wand and went on a crash course with Godrics head)_

The air was thick, both men ran towards each other, there faces showing anger and rage; Blood dripped from Godric's lips, and Salazar wasn't able to see through his right eye. Watching in the distance Helga shielded her face behind a tray of cookies, watching the duel, and fearing the worst; as Rowena attempted to repair her book which now lay on her lap in ashes.

The two spells fired towards each other like blast from a dragon, at such speeds not even the two men could see them anymore; but the sound was loud. The silver jet giggled as it moved suspended in space; and the gold-ish red jet screamed as it swam in the air.

For a moment Helga could swear the two spells were going to meet, but instead past each other, they were determined to meat there targets. And in a moment, the two jets fast there targets, just missing Godric by his eye and Salazar by the chest; and vanished into sky; turning upward as if flying away.

In that moment, the two men, who recently has been running towards each other collided into one another and fell to the ground; all the while laughing.

**Salazar:** "A moment there I thought you were going to hit me!"

_(Salazar said, rising to his feet, and brushing dirt off a black jacket he was wearing)_

**Godric:** "For a moment there, so did I!"

_(Godric said as sitting up and staring at the sky; a sinister grin on his face)_

"Good duel; though I'm not quite sure who won."

**Salazar:** "Well I did, you're hurt more, so I am the winner."

_(Posing as if a model; placing his hands on his hips)_

**Godric:** "Sure, why not… you get it this time."

_(Godric said, ignoring Salazar boosting, and turned towards the castle; still sitting on the ground)_

"She's almost done."

**Salazar:** "That she is good friend."

_(He too admiring the castle in the distance)_

"How long as it been since we first dreamed of its walls."

**Rowena: **"To long…"

_(She said in a calm voice walking up to the men, hand in hand with Helga, who was in a_ state of shock)

"And it will take a lot longer if you two buffoons continue your little games!"

_(Her voice echoed with slight anger, forcing the two men to be taken back, but only for a moment)_

"Come Helga, let's inspect the halls."

_(She whispered to Helga, who nodded in agreement)_

**Godric: **"Come Sal, let us inspect the halls"

_(Godric said, imitating Rowena; standing up from the ground, and following behind Helga; moments later Salazar following behind him)_

The castle was still empty, if you don't count the house-elves that wonder around lost. The massive doors that circle the main entrance hall were just put up that day, and smelled of honey. Over head was the bell, was a tower that will soon hold a bell.

**Rowena:** "Remind me at a latter time to move that tower to the outside of the castle, I don't like it here."

In the dinning hall, the stain glass windows that portrayed a story of how the castle was built stood tall. Over head were five massive chandeliers that swaged with the wind, dangerously.

**Rowena:** "I don't like that way those look, I'll replace them with something later on, maybe floating candles or something, I'll think about it later."

**Helga:** "I don't know, this room looks really big."

**Godric: **"That's because you need vision, imagine it, children from all around the country, eating here at table; all we need are tables. Maybe two large tables, three max."

**Salazar: **"How about four tables?"

_(Showing four fingers, as if displaying that he could count)_

**Godric:** "No, no, no, that would be too much."

_(Waving his hand as he spoke)_

**Salazar:** "Yea, that would be too much… three then."

The four walked around the halls, nothings little details that have to be changed; and taking note of it.

While entering the stairway, Helga, who almost had a panic attack, trips off a step, and falls over.

**Helga:** "WHATS HAPPENING?"

_(She shouted as she took notice that the stairs were moving)_

**Rowena:** "Oh, that, yea, I added it, when we noticed a close in the design."

_(She paused for a second to let the statement sink it)_

"Yes a flaw. It seems that adding a flight for every floor would have flights intersecting; even with the best spell I could think of, the castle would be at risk of caving into itself, so I decided on this."

_(No one showed disagreement with her statement, very few did anyone disagree with Rowena, she would just argue her case anyway, and win in the end; debating against her was futile)_

It took the rest of the day, for the four to fix what ever problems they found, but they notice one other thing. The castle felt cold, lonely, even with there best friends by there side did they find themselves in a feeling of isolation.

**Godric:** "Who world wish to learn at a school that makes you feel alone all the time?"

_(He said, trying to state his case)_

For a moment all four taught in silence, until Helga noticed a house-elf carrying a large portrait of a house.

**Helga:** "I have an idea!"

**Rowena: **"Good, that will be left to you to solve, and the house-elves will do the cooking, cleaning, and all around work of the interior of the castle; does anyone disagree?

_(No one disagreed)_

"Good!"

There footsteps echoed as if reminders that they were alone in the castle as they made there way through the classrooms, and common rooms.

**Salazar:** "Have we yet decided how we are going to separate the school?"

_(He spoke with quick words)_

**Godric: **"Separate? Like, how?"

_(Sarcasm in his voice)_

**Salazar:** "Well, I would figure we would be set as individual owners of the school, and with those different houses."

**Godric:** "Never really thought about that, alright, there are more then a few large areas of the castle that we don't yet have a reason for, that could be individual sleeping quarters… you know where our houses will be set to rest for the night."

_(His words came slow, as if trying to think of something intelligent to say)_

"Rowena, do you agree?"

Rowena was to busy staring out the window to reply. Here eyes were large like discs, as she stared at the moving figure in the distance. Godric moved to her side to see what she was so shocked at, and then noticed.

**Godric: **"Ah, we have company, Fatum is here, with good news I hope."

(There was joy in his voice)

**Rowena:** "And why is he here?"

_(She spoke slowly, trying to keep the anger at bay)_

**Godric:** "He is inspecting, we can't open if there are health risk can't we?"

**Rowena:** "BUT HES A MUGGLE!"

_(She shouted at Godric, who didn't even look away from her)_

**Godric:** "Yes, he is, but a damn good cook… and we need someone like him to see what we can't."

_(His words were confident; in any other situation Rowena would have won this argument, but not this time)_

**Rowena:** "BUT…."

_(She was at a lost for words)_

**Salazar:** "But…. But….. But…."

_(Making fun of Rowena)_

"Lets face it, your not anger because he's a muggle, your anger because he broke your…"

_(Salazar would have finished his statement but was slapped by Helga, who took Rowena's hand and led her off)_

"Oww!"

**Godric:** "You deserved that."

_(Salazar smiled in agreement)_

"Almost done… now all we have to do is little odd jobs, and… name it."

**Rowena:** I thought of a few names."

_(Bouncing back)_

"I think it should be called…"

**Godric & Salazar: **"Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2: Off the Boat

Title: The Greater Evil

**Title:** The Greater Evil

**Chapter Two:** Off the Boat

**After-Hogwarts**

Morning, the sun just reached over the crest of a distant hill, as it shone its brilliants, reflection off the river just in front of Hogwarts. The river, which not had turned a putrid shade of green, and was far to murky to see any living thing in it, including your reflection, trashed, and slammed into a small ferry boat that was taking its time to cross.

**Boatmen:** "We'll be hitting the other side, in o' five minutes or so…

_(The boatmen shouted, as he stood over his deck, staring at the sky, as if wishing to see something; there was nothing to look at)_

"Good day to be out, but if you don't mind me asking; why would you want to come here, of all places?"

_(He said as he turned, and faced an elderly man, who was carrying a sack on his back, and a quill in his ear)_

**Professor:** "Got a group here of youngsters that are a little wet behind the ears when it comes to agrological digs, so I decided to bring them here."

_(Removing a pair of misty old glasses from his face, and cleaned them on his shirt as he spoke)_

**Boatmen:** "I'm sure there are a lot more interesting places then this dump."

_(His voice exposed his interest in the conversation)_

**Professor:** "This is true, there probably are, but I have to say I'm a bit more interested in this place then my students."

_(Looking at the distance)_

**Boatmen:** "And why?"

_(The boatmen questioned, staring in the same direction)_

**Professor:** Oh, old memories, that's all, nothing much."

_(He turned and walked towards his students who were at the back of the ferry)_

**Boatmen:** "Old memories… ha… no one been to these ruins in over a thousand years."

_(He said to himself, as a cold shiver came down his spine)_

The ferry rocked, and danced on the waters surface, as it moved slow, but steadily across the river, trying to makes its way to its destination. On board, four young, eager, college apprentices talked eagerly to themselves. As their Professor approached them, they silenced in there conversation, and pay attention to there action.

**Professor:** We should be reaching the waters edge quite shortly; it seems this boat is having a bit of a problem flowing up stream.

_(He said, patting his hand on the hardwood floor of the ferry)_

**Susan:** "Question?"

_(Susan had long black hair, which she always had tied in chopsticks, and always a quill in her mouth; or light brown eyes were shaded by her large glasses, which she always balanced on the tip of her nose; she stood up promptly as she asked her question)_

"The history books say that this river, was once a lake, but never explained into detail why or how it changed?"

**Professor:** "Good observation, yes, I'm sure there will tons of question asked just like that one in the coming days."

_(He then turned around and started to walk away)_

**Susan:** Mister F, you didn't answer my question."

_(She raised her voice, as if annoyed that she wasn't quite being listened to)_

**Professor:** "Oh, I didn't sorry, old age is coming to me."

_(He turns towards her, and looks down through his glasses)_

"It isn't in your books because we rather not remember that moment in history. This once was a lake, and as far as what ever photos that still remain of this place does survey a beautiful one at that. But, during the Last Great War, we boiled the lake dry; noting the stupidity of our actions, we then placed his river here as well."

**Susan:** Boiled… how, WHY?"

_(Here eyes showed the familiar face of eagerness to learn, and understand that reminded Professor of his past, he couldn't help but to look away)_

**Professor:** "In all good time, we learn as the day comes, just know, WE destroyed this place, and now WE return to study our own art."

**Adam:** "WE? I don't remember being here during the Last Great War… then again I wasn't even born!"

_(Adam was a short, but energetic brown haired man, who gave the appearance that he took no time in the morning to dress him; his hair was in knots, his clothe always in mats, and his overall look was one of messiness)_

**Steve: **"He didn't mean we, he meant our people, you know."

_(Steve was Adams opposite, cleaned pressed clothing, combed back hair, and always a look in his eyes that he was thinking of something)_

**Adam:** "No, I don't know, please explain?"

_(He said sarcastically)_

**Steve:** "You know non-magic folk, and such."

_(His arms no in the air, as if trying to slat invisible flies)_

**Sam: **"hmmm, hum, hammma, mmmah"

_(Sam by far was the smallest of the four, but could always be hind with a snack food, if any in her hands, or her mouth)_

**Professor:** "Honey, please don't talk with food in your mouth, its not lady like"

_(He spoke in a simple, but relaxed tone; she knotted her head to him, as if saying 'ok')_

"I'm going lay down until we reach the waters edge, I'll leave you all to your own devises, and I'll be back within an hour"

_(And he walked off towards the closest door leading into the ferry)_

For moment the four apprentices sat in total silence, staring in all direction, only Susan looking over the ferry at the river, as its waters splashed onto her face. Adam tried to hide his burst of laugher as he stared at Susan, as she rinsed out her hair, dark liquids falling to the ferry floor.

**Susan:** "This water is filthy; I don't think it's very safe to drink."

_(She whispered, presented her dirt covered hands over Sam, who made a expression of extreme disgust)_

"It smells like the back sewers of Diagon Alley."

_(Putting her hands to her nose, and sniffing it with _

**Steve:** "I was hoping to visit the Alley before here, but unfortunate I didn't get the permission to enter it; sad though I was looking forwards to it.

_(He said rocking his head back and forth, as he stared at the sky)_

**Adam: **"Permission, I always thought we were given access to it."

_(His confusion, expressed in his face)_

**Steve:** "Most of the magically world is placed under martial law; it's a miracle that we could even get access to his place.

_(Pointing at Hogwarts in the distance)_

"I have no idea how the old man made it so that we can stay there for the next week."

**Susan:** "So did you like, try to enter the Alley?"

**Steve:** "Yes, but the MPs stepped in front of me, and like always, and presented promptly, and with the lack of humility that we are often used to, there weapons, and pushed me away."

_(His sarcastic voice shaking as he spoke)_

**Adam:** "If you don't mind me asking, but I'm sure you do, but what the hell are MPs doing there?"

**Steve:** "You should really read the news once and a while, last week Martial Law started in most magical areas, the MPs are there to 'hold the piece'."

_(Rolling his eyes)_

"There just afraid of an uprising by wizards… I don't think it's possible; but men of power and paranoia go to there quite well."

**Sam:** "I'll drink to that."

_(She said looking at the murky water under her seat)_

"Just not that."

_(She looked around, as if specious, and pulled out of a bag she was caring a bottle of_ _butter bear)_

"But this is something else."

**Adam:** "Were did you get one of those, aren't they illegal, it's almost impossible to get your hands on one?"

_(He said in otter shock)_

**Sam:** "You'll be surprised how easy it is to get your hands on certain foods, just because it's illegal to make it doesn't mean people will stop."

_(She offers the bottle to Adam who shakes his head away from it)_

**Adam:** "No thanks; I'll stick to good old 'Muggle' food; or what ever were called."

_(Rolling his eyes as he said muggle)_

**Steve:** "No that's why they call us."

_(He said never lifting his head off the ground)_

**Adam:** Doesn't it have a racist feel to it."

**Susan:** "Oh here we go again."

_(She sighed loudly in annoyance)_

**Adam:** "Just think about it, muggle is a racial term for us, it seems so rude that they use it so freely, and in front of us, like we don't notice."

_(Anger played in his voice)_

**Susan:** "AS FAR AS I CAN CARE THEY SHOULD, have you seen what we did to them… there entire world is destroyed, it would never be the same again."

_(She covered her face as she spoke)_

**Adam:** "Wizard Lover!"

_(He said, attempting to seem as insulting as possible)_

**Susan:** "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

_(She shouted rising to her to her feet)_

**Professor:** "Now, now, calm down, I'm sure he didn't or did mean it, doesn't matter… really it doesn't."

_(He whispered into Susan's ear, as she leaned over and placed his hands on her shoulder)_

**Steve:** "Did anyone see him approach us…"

_(He whispered at Sam, with confusion in his face)_

Silence covered the group as Susan slowly sat down, and Professor walked in front of Adam. His face expressed one of worriment, but still there was a layer of anger in his brown eyes.

**Professor:** "You continue like that, and I'll throw you into the river, and make you swim the rest of the way upstream. Understood?"

_(Adam simply nodded at him)_

The boatmen could be heard from across the ferry.

**Boatmen:** "We will be approaching the destination in a few moments."

_(His voice was faded)_

Professor along with his apprentices walked to the front of the ferry, and stared as the castle came into full voice. As they looked in awe, the apprentices gave the expression of shock.

Where once stood a brilliant castle now stood ruins. Towers were tipped over, windows smashed, bricks pulled apart. Very few portions of the castle still stood, and still they didn't seem very safe to stand upon. The ruins were old, plants, along with many different animals, had made it there home.

Vines and moss covered the entire structure; trees grew where ever there were openings. Where there was once an open field now was swamp, most of the castle was covered by the shadow of the tree tops. In the shadows the motion of animals could be seen; some small, large, and some that defined the logic of the human mind.

As the ferry came to a stop along the shore of the castle, the apprentices waited for there professor to give the next command.

**Professor:** "Here we are, isn't it beautiful, or at least it was supposed to be."

_(He said, as if he was attempting to sell it)_

**Susan:** "It looks nothing of how it once looked, at least what it looked in the books, what happened here?"

_(Sadness crosses her voice)_

**Professor:** "What ever happened to everything in this world, it came to an end."

_(He said, no emotion on his face)_

**Susan:** "But, how?"

_(She said, her voice seemed rushed, she wasn't able to take her eyes off the ruins)_

**Professor: **"War, Susan, war came this place, and like all we learned in history, were war goes, nothing survives, not even this palace."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends Older Heartbreak

Title: The Greater Evil

**Title:** The Greater Evil

**Chapter Three:** Old Friends; Older Heartbreaks

**Before-Hogwarts**

The doors of Hogwarts burst open as Godric ran out into the dark of the twilight sky, arms fully open, and in the air.

**Godric:** "Fatum, how long as it been?"

_(He shouted as he met with Fatum, and gave him hug, Fatum doing the same, and lifting Godric into the air)_

**Fatum:** "Far to long, last time I saw you, let me think…"

_(Fatum stepped back and placed a hand on his chin)_

"You were half naked, on the balcony of a tavern in Switzerland, shouting at the world, for no good reason."

**Godric:** "HAY, get it right, I was fully naked, and I was on the roof of a tavern in Switzerland, and I was shouting at women who pasted by."

_(Laughing as he spoke)_

"Either way, it has been to long."

_(Placing a hand on his shoulder, Godric guided Fatum into the castle)_

Fatum was a tall large man, who dwarfed most people he stood next to. He always wore this dark cloak, and never took it off. He had long black hair with was always tied, and pulled back, and wore glasses that hid his eye movements to the world.

As they walked towards the castle, Fatum could hear that sound of chaos, as screams of anger erupted from the windows. Screams of anger that came from a voice far too familiar for him to forget, a voice he wasn't in the mood to be hearing at the moment.

**Fatum:** "I take it she still angry at me."

_(He said as they reached the large wooden doors to the entrance hall, he stopping as he heard the screaming coming closer)_

**Godric:** "What would you except, what you did was…"

**Fatum:** "You know I have no choice in the matter, lets face it, I'm cursed."

**Godric:** "Cursed, more like damned."

**Fatum:** "No Truer words have left those lips of yours."

_(His eyes low as he spoke)_

"Might as well face what's coming to me."

As Godric and Fatum stared at the large wooden door, in silence, it swung open. Rowena running out of the castle wand in hand, and rage in her eyes.

**Rowena:** "Locomotor Mortis!"

_(She shouted as a beam of yellow light fired from her wand, hitting Fatum in the chest)_

**Salazar: **"Oh leg-locker, good one, now he can't move as you beat him to a bloody pulp."

_(Salazar said sarcastically; as he followed her out the castle, Helga following behind him)_

For a moment Rowena stared at Fatum, who didn't move from his position, staring straight back at her. The moment past and Fatum walked forward towards her.

**Fatum:** "Is she joking?"

_(He said to Godric)_

**Godric:** "No, she doesn't know."

_(Godric replied)_

**Fatum: **"WHAT? I told you to tell her for me."

_(Fatum shouted, as he looked at Rowena who prepared herself for another curse)_

**Rowena:** "Stupefy!"

_(She shouted, as the beam of light hit Fatum, but he was not fazed; Rowena stared at him in confusion)_

**Fatum:** "Please stop that."

_(Fatum asked, his voice expressing annoyance)_

**Rowena:** "Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!"

_(Multiple beams of light released into the air, and all hitting there mark, but simply no effect on Fatum)_

"But, how?"

**Godric:** "I'll be sure to tell her later."

_(Godric whispered to Fatum)_

**Fatum:** "Thank you."

_(Fatum whispered back)_

Other moments past, as Fatum stood staring at Rowena, in the light of a full moon, she stares back. The wind was cold, and she was starting to shake, not wearing anything else but what he had under her cloak.

**Fatum:** "Your cold, here take my cloak."

_(He said as he removed his cloak for the first time in a long time, and walked to Rowena attempting to put it on her; instead as he approached her, she slapped him, and turned to walk back into the castle, Helga following close behind)_

**Salazar:** "That was… interesting."

_(Salazar said, as he walked around Fatum, inspecting him)_

"Your not carrying any magical protection is you?"

**Fatum:** "Nope, nothing like that, just clothes, a quill, and a book."

_(Fatum said, watching Salazar circle him)_

**Salazar:** "No protection, then might I ask."

_(Salazar stopping in front of Fatum)_

**Fatum:** "You may, but that doesn't mean I would answer."

_(Fatum's voice serous as he spoke)_

**Salazar: **"Fair enough, but I don't like secrets, they bother me."

**Fatum:** "Then one day you will learn of my secrets, but not today."

Fatum followed Godric as they walked into the castle, leaving Salazar alone to think to himself.

As night came into full blossom over Hogwarts, the only five people in its walls had themselves a dinner, thanks to Helga's cooking. Helga has spent most of a few hours preparing the dining hall with chairs, tables, and enough food to feed an army.

As the diner came into full effect, all five sat at the table, Godric nearest to Salazar, talking about what came to mind, and Helga talking to Rowena who was to busy staring at Fatum, to listen to Rowena. And Fatum, sat by himself at the end of the table, staring at the four others at the other end, studying there movement.

**Salazar:** "Ah, why isn't he with us here?"

_(Salazar whispered to Godric, so low that even Godric needed to concentrate hard to hear half of it)_

**Godric:** "He just does that sometimes, not a social person, groups kind of confuse him."

_(Godric whispered back, equally as a quiet)_

**Salazar:** "So why is he staring at us?"

_(He said, trying not to stare at Fatum, who is staring right at him)_

**Godric:** "Because he can hear us talking about him."

_(Godric laughed)_

**Salazar:** "WHAT?"

_(He exclaimed out loud)_

For a moment everyone went silent again, as Salazar looked around, and noticed everyone staring at him, except for Fatum who was no longer at the table.

**Fatum:** "Don't worry about it."

_(Fatum said, placing his hand on Salazar shoulder, making him jump)_

**Salazar:** "How did you… when… what?"

_(His confusion only seemed to make Fatum smile)_

**Godric:** "He does that a lot too."

_(Godric whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear)_

**Fatum:** "Look, I'm going to take a walk around this place."

_(Fatum said as he walked out the dinning hall)_

Most of the castle was dark, very few places were lit, and the parts that were lit were only small candles that didn't do much to fill areas with light. The night had made the castle sleep, it was far to dark for most people to make there way around, but Fatum find it no problem.

Walking into one of the, what he believed was classrooms; he stood in the dark, and looked around. The room felt lonely, a feeling he was far to used to, it was cold and dark, but in some way he could hear in a distance the laugher of children.

He moved to the corner of the room, stood against a call, and closed his eyes, breathed in and out, and opened his left eye only. In a moment he saw a flash of light and the room with filled with desk, boards, shelf's with books, sun light, and student talking about events of the day.

As his vision cleared, he took it amount himself to walk between the classmates, and listen into there conversations.

**Student 1:** "Did you hear, there was message writing in blood on the wall, down stairs, and another student was petrified."

**Student 2:** "Yea, I just heard, something about that thing, what was it called?"

**Student 3:** "Chamber of Secrets, it's a lot of bull, no one has ever found it, it doesn't exist."

**Student 2:** "So what's this Chamber anyway?"

**Student 1: **"Well, its only myth, but from what I remember hearing from a conversation I listened into in the library, it was built by the founder of Slytherin, and it houses this monster.

**Student 2**: Monster…?"

**Student 1:** "Yup, like a troll or something, but what I heard the monster was kept there until someone can let it loose.

**Student 2:** "Who would let a monster loose?"

**Student 3:** "To kill everyone who isn't magic born, DUH, everyone knows Slytherin hated muggle born, the idea just disgusted him; but its just myth don't give it a second thought"

**Godric:** "What did you see?"

_(Godric said in a calm voice, as he stood at the door way of the room, staring at Fatum, as he stared in the dark)_

"What did that eye of yours see?"

**Fatum: **"Nothing of interest, not yet away, I have look into it."

_(Fatum said, relaxing himself, and letting his eye return to normal)_

**Godric:** "Anything if should be concerned about?"

_(Godric said walking into the room)_

**Fatum:** "Let me look into it."

_(Fatum repeated as he walked past Godric, out into the hall and down to the dining hall)_

**Godric:** "Fatum, what's going on in the head of yours?"

_(Godric questioned to himself)_

Fatum would hear his foot steps as he walked down the flights of moving stair cases, but he was to busy think over everything that he has just over heard. As he turned a corner he bumped into Salazar.

**Salazar:** "I was looking for Godric, did you see him."

_(Salazar said, startled)_

**Fatum: **"Yes, he's just a few yards back that way."

_(Fatum pointed behind himself and Salazar pasted him)_

As Fatum stared to walk again, Salazar turned and asked.

**Salazar:** "Why did Godric want you here?"

_(His voice calm like always)_

**Fatum: **"Oh, to inspect the castle, make sure it would be safe for future generations."

_(He spoke quickly)_

**Salazar: **"Godric knows, this place is built on the strongest magic the four of us could muster up, there is no safer place on this Earth then here."

_(Fatum turns and walks up to Salazar, and stares him in the eyes)_

**Fatum:** "You'll be surprised what faults can be found, if you just open your eye."

_(Fatum said, his voice hissing)_

**Salazar: **"I say in all respect I don't trust you, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

**Fatum:** "And I'll be keeping my eye on you."

_(Fatum turned and walked away)_

Fatum made his way to another empty room, one he was sure no one could find him in, and closed the door behind him. The room was fully black, there were no windows, with the door closed behind him, there was no way he could see anything in the door, even with his eye.

He pulled out of his cloak a candle, and lit it, and sat in the corner of the room, with his quill, ink, and book in hand. On the cold floor he made himself comfortable and started to write.


End file.
